digimon: gotta beat em all
by supertitan
Summary: kinda like of pokemon/digimon crossover. digimon charcters with the pokemon story line. rukato on the way


A/N: This is kinda of a digimon/pokemon crossover. The characters are digimon, such as Takato and Guilmon. But the story line is pokemon with the gyms and stuff. And also I don't own digimon, but I do own Zuromon. Plus every one has a digimon.  
  
Chapter 1: his name is Zuromon.  
  
"Koromon dark digivolve to. DemiDevimon"  
  
"Yay you finally digivolved Koromon," said a 13 year old boy named Takato. "Now we can our rival Carl and Kubamon"  
  
"No way kid," said DemiDevimon. "I'm a dark digimon. And dark digimon don't have tamers. So take this. Darkness Beam.  
  
The attack hit Takato. "AAAHHHHH" said Takato. "Help me,"  
  
"Don't worry kid I'm here to help," said a voice Takato knew well.  
  
It was his father's digimon, Gotsumon. "Hey DemiDevimon. Leave the kid alone or you'll have me to deal with," said Gotsumon.  
  
"Way should I be afraid of a pile of pebbles," sneered DemiDevimon.  
  
" A pile of pebbles. I'll show you what this 'pile of pebbles' can do. Crazy Crusher," yelled Gotsumon.  
  
"AHHH," cried DemiDevimon.  
  
For a few minutes or so the two digimon exchanged attacks with DemiDevimon's attacks having no effect on Gotsumon cause of his rock hard skin. Finally DemiDevimon was ready to give up. "There once was an old saying. 'He who fights and runs away will live to fight another day," with that DemiDevimon. Flew off and never came back.  
  
"Coward," mumbled Gotsumon. Then he remembered Takato. "Oh shit Takato. Are you ok,"  
  
There was no response. "Must be unconscious. Poor kid. Come on. You parents are gonna be very pissed," said Gotsumon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhhhh. Where am I," groaned Takato.  
  
"Oh my poor baby. Are you ok," cried his mother.  
  
"Owww mum. Your hurting me," said Takato who was struggling for air.  
  
"Oh sorry. Anyway I have to go now and tell your father. But we've got some things for you haven't we Floramon," said his mum looking at her digimon.  
  
"Ah yeah. Hear Takato. Coloured pencils. Paper. Pen. All that kind of junk," said Floramon.  
  
"And if you need anything just ask these two to get it for you. There gonna be staying with you until you are aloud to leave. See ya later honey," said his Mother as she left.  
  
When she had gone Takato looked at his D-power. It was black because of DemiDevimon. Finally after a few minutes of boredom Takato started to draw. When he had finished he looked at what he had drawn. It looked like a fresh form of a digimon. It was basically a red head with ears that looked like bat wings with a lizard like tail. "What are you drawing Takato," asked Gotsumon.  
  
"My new digimon. Zuromon," said Takato. "He's a fresh form, reptile kind. His attack is ember strike," said Takato.  
  
"Cool," said Floramon.  
  
"Yeah," said Takato plainly.  
  
Then Takato got his d-power, warped it in the sheet of paper that he drew Zuromon on and threw it in the bin. "What did you do that for," asked Gotsumon.  
  
"Whats the point of drawing the perfect digimon if I'll never see him," said Takato.  
  
'Poor kid' thought Gotsumon. 'Ever since he was 2 years old, he's been obsessed with digimon. Then when he gets his own digimon, it dark digivolves and attacks him. If I ever get my hands on that DemiDevimon, I'll gonna slice him up six ways to Sunday'. "Any way Takato. It's time for rest. Good night," said Gotsumon.  
  
"Night Gotsumon, night Floramon and thank you," said Takato.  
  
"No problem kiddo," Floramon as Takato drifted off in to slumber land.  
  
~*~  
  
"Takato, breakfast time," said Gotsumon.  
  
"Thanks Gotsumon," Takato said as he began to at. "Where's Floramon,"  
  
"Oh she went to empty the bin," said Gotsumon.  
  
Just then Floramon stormed in with a digitama. "Takato. When I was emptying the bin I found that your d-power had turned in a digitama," panted Floramon.  
  
"I don't want it. It will dark digivolve and attack me just like last time," said Takato.  
  
"What makes you say that," said Gotsumon.  
  
"It was my fault Koromon dark digivolved," said Takato.  
  
"No it wasn't. Takato, no one can control Digivolution, not even the digimon them self. But only a digimon with evil ambitions can dark digivolve. Koromon was just using you to digivolve. Digimon with tamer digivolve sooner and easier than a wild digimon. But someone is giving you a second chance Takato, so take it," said Gotsumon.  
  
Takato thought. 'Maybe Gotsumon's right, maybe someone is giving me a second chance'. Then Takato took the egg from Floramon. As soon as Takato's hands were firmly on the digitama it began to hatch. Once it had fully hatched the digimon inside said. "Hi I'm Zuromon,"  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N: so how did you like. Please review 


End file.
